Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: On a Kadic school trip to the mountains, the students are trapped in an electric ski lift rail car 3000 feet above sea level. But that's not the only problem. Not only is the temperature below 0 but XANA has also attacked. How will the Lyoko Warriors save themselves when they're on the verge to freezing to death?
1. The Big Announcement

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko. **

**Enjoy the Story! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Big Announcement **

The bitter cold of winter has fallen upon Kadic. The school was gently covered with a thick blanket of white snow and the snowflakes kept falling.

Though the sky was gray, it was morning and school was about to start.

"Wake up Odd," Ulrich Stern said as he threw a pillow at his dorm mate and best friend, Odd Della Robia.

"Five more minutes mom," Odd groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"I'm not your mother now get up!" Ulrich threw another pillow and Odd finally got up.

"Stop throwing pillows!" Odd shouted tossing both pillows back at Ulrich. Ulrich dodged the pillows and laughed.

"Hey hey hey!" yelled Jim Morales, the gym teacher and Kadic boys dorm supervisor, as he barged into Ulrich and Odd's dorm. "Stop with the noise!"

"Sorry Jim," Ulrich replied.

"Yea, yea," Jim said. "And make it down to the gymnasium. Mr. Delmas has an important announcement!"

"You got it Jim," Odd said as he jumped out of his bed and to his closet. Jim nodded and closed the door. After a minute, the door opened again.

It was Odd and Ulrich's friends, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaffer, and the newest addition to their team, Dani Van Hansen.

"Ready to go guys?" Aelita chirped as she walked in.

"Not yet!" Odd answered as he popped on his red shoes. "There, now I am!"

"You're a fast changer Odd," Jeremy added.

"It's not that hard to put on some pants and a shirt!" Odd replied.

"How about a jacket and a scarf?" Ulrich said tossing a purple coat at Odd. Odd picked up the coat with a confused look on his face.

"Why do I need this stuff?" Odd asked.

"It's freezing outside," Dani answered. "It's been snowing since yesterday."

"It's just a little snow!" Odd scoffed.

"I didn't know 10 inches was 'a little snow'," Ulrich chuckled.

"Whatever!" Odd laughed. "I can handle a little cold." Odd paraded out of the room leaving Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani to follow him.

The four zipped up their winter coats and put on their hats and gloves.

"He has no idea," Jeremy said shaking his head. The friends laughed and followed Odd.

* * *

"AHH! It's f-f-f-freezing!" Odd shivered.

The whole student body of Kadic walked to the gymnasium and Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani laughed at Odd's shivers.

"Told you you should've put on a jacket," Ulrich chuckled.

"B-b-b-but I didn't k-k-know!" Odd cried.

"Wow Odd, with that thick head of yours, I thought it would keep you warm," Aelita giggled.

The rest of the friends laughed except for Odd who rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Odd said through his chattering teeth. "Besides, what do you t-t-think Delmas is g-g-gonna talk to us ab-b-bout?"

"Isn't it obvious?" screeched a voice behind them. They turned to see none other than Sissy Delmas and her entourage, Herb Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff. "Oh wait, you guys don't know! Haha!"

"What? You mean don't know that your father is taking everyone to the first annual holiday ski trip?" Jeremy answered confidently.

"Wha-what?!" Sissy gasped. "But how did you know?"

"I have my sources," Jeremy said. "Face it Sissy, you're not the only person who knows a few things around here."

"Whatever," Sissy scoffed and stomped off with Herb and Nicholas following.

"A ski trip?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "What for?"

"I guess its just a little reward for us before the holiday season," Jeremy replied. "Now come on! We gotta get good seats!"

* * *

The gymnasium was full of students from Kadic. There were chairs for all of the students and a small stage with a podium set up.

Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Dani finally made their way into the gymnasium and saw their friend Yumi Ishiyama waving at them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Yumi shouted. Five empty chairs sat next to her. The five friends rushed over and took a seat.

A few minutes passed and Mr. Delmas approached the podium. "Settle students settle," he bellowed. The students kept talking.

Jim pushed Mr. Delmas aside from the podium and shouted, "HEY EVERYONE BE QUIET!" The students became silent. "There you go Mr. Delmas."

"Thanks Jim," Mr. Delmas said. "I have very big news for all of you! This year is the first annual Kadic holiday ski trip at Bear Creek Mountain!"

Students cheered and gasped and gave each other high fives. Soon they quieted down.

"Call it a gift before you all return home for the holidays," Mr. Delmas further explained. "I will be sending you to your rooms to pack and report to your homerooms at 9:00 sharp or else the buses will leave you behind! Dismissed!"

The students dashed out the gymnasium in excitement while Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Dani gathered to meet each other.

"This trip is gonna be so much fun!" Aelita replied. "We better get packing now."

"Wait," Jeremy said before everyone left. "What about you-know-who?"

"Jeremy has a point," Yumi agreed. "Maybe one of us should stay behind."

"Well I'm not!" Odd shouted. "This trip is just what I needed from the hardships of school."

"Hardships?" Ulrich said. "You don't even do anything."

"Yumi's right," Dani replied. "I could stay behind."

"No I think I'll stay," Yumi said. "After all my parents probably wouldn't let me go anyways, and its a free vacation for me. You guys go ahead."

"Thanks Yumi!" Odd cheered. He gave her a hug and skipped back to his room. "This trip is gonna be great!"


	2. To Bear Creek Mountain

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 2  
**

**To Bear Creek Mountain  
**

"This ski trip is gonna be totally epic!" Odd cheered slamming his fist in the air. He continued to throw random clothes in a duffel bag.

Odd and Ulrich were in their dorm packing bags for a week stay at Bear Creek Mountain.

"Odd what's with all the clothes?" Ulrich asked looking over at Odd's bag. "It's a week stay not a month stay."

"Hey, I don't wanna forget anything that might be important!" Odd replied.

"Your swim trunks are important to bring?" Ulrich said pointing at them in the bag.

"What if there's a pool?" Odd asked.

"Oh please it's the middle of winter," Ulrich laughed.

A knock on the door stopped Ulrich and Odd's conversation. Ulrich walked over and answered it.

"Hey Jeremy," Ulrich greeted. "And Dani and Aelita." Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani walked into the room with their duffel bags.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Almost," Ulrich replied. "Just a few more things and we'll be ready to go."

"Not me!" Odd cried. "I still gotta get Kiwi!"

"Kiwi?" Dani said. "Who's Kiwi?"

"Oh that's right," Ulrich replied. "You don't know Kiwi yet. It's Odd's dog."

"You have a dog?" Dani said to Odd. Odd nodded and opened his bed drawer revealing Kiwi. He ran up to Dani and licked her fingers. "He's so cute!"

"Cute?" Ulrich scoffed. "This dog got us into all kinds of trouble!"

"But he's too cute! He can't hurt anybody!" Dani chirped. Kiwi barked happily and played with Dani.

"But he's gotta go into the bag now," Odd said picking up Kiwi then dropping the dog into his green backpack.

"Done," Ulrich said zipping up his duffel bag. He pulled on his winter coat and hauled his bag over his shoulder. "Let's get going."

"I'm gonna find us some seats on the bus," Dani replied. "I'll see you guys down there." Dani took off down the hall and to the exit.

"Wow Odd," Jeremy started. "She's smart, funny, cute, a good fighter, and loves a dog everyone hates. She's perfect for you."

"Shut up!" Odd snapped back. He picked up his duffel and made his way out the door.

"Umm Odd?" Ulrich tugged on Odd's shirt to keep him from leaving. "You forgetting something?" He tossed a coat at Odd.

"Shut up," Odd mumbled as he put the coat on and left the room.

"Odd really will never learn," Jeremy replied. The three friends departed for the bus to Bear Creek Mountain.

* * *

Kadic students piled outside the school where two large buses pulled in. Students were in lines with their homeroom teachers ready to leave.

Yumi hung out at the side wrapped in her black jacket. She waved at her friends when she saw them.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani approached her. "You guys ready to have fun?" Yumi asked.

"Yup," Odd said proudly.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Aelita said to Yumi. "This is a student vacation and you are a student."

"Yea I know," Yumi replied. "But what if XANA attacks?"

"Then we should all stay," Jeremy said.

"No way!" Odd cried. "I will not miss this trip!"

"You're such a good friend Odd," Ulrich muttered.

"I'll be completely fine," Yumi chuckled. "It's okay, seriously." The friends gave Yumi a friendly nod and left for the buses.

* * *

The bus ride to Bear Creek Mountain was a two hour drive from Kadic. The roads were clear and wouldn't delay the trip.

The students sat in pairs of two on the bus. Aelita, Dani, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy sat in the back.

"Who are you texting?" Dani asked Aelita who was rapidly texting on her pink cell phone.

"Yumi of course," Aelita giggled. "She was just telling me that she's incredibly bored right now."

"Then she should've come!" Jeremy replied from the seat across from Aelita and Dani.

"Wow, even Jeremy the worry-wart of this group doesn't care that XANA might attack?" Ulrich asked from the seat behind Dani and Aelita.

"I do care but Odd's right," Jeremy said. "We all deserve a vacation and I for one think XANA should take a vacation as well."

"Wow, I like this relaxed you, Jeremy," Aelita replied. "We should go on ski trips more often."

"Well then it's official," Odd announced. " Give me your backpack Jeremy."

Jeremy reluctantly handed his backpack to Jeremy. Odd took out Jeremy's laptop and put in his bag being careful not to hit Kiwi.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"You heard Jeremy!" Odd replied. "XANA needs a vacation too and what better way to do that then getting rid of his laptop."

"Is that such a good idea?" Aelita said.

"No, no, Odd's right," Jeremy answered. "He's right and I do need a break."

* * *

After the two hour long bus ride, Kadic Academy finally made it to Bear Creek Mountain.

Snow was still falling so the kids bundled up and headed out.

The Bear Creek Mountain resort sat on a large mountain. The big brown log building had a railway connecting to another log building on another mountain. Skiers and snowboarders were seen shredding down the mountain.

"I can't wait to get in there!" Odd said watching the skiers and snowboarders. "I ride a pretty mean snowboard."

"Oh please," Ulrich scoffed. "Just cause you can ride a skateboard doesn't mean a snowboard will be the same."

"Oh yea! Wanna race?" Odd said challenging Ulrich.

"You're on," Ulrich chuckled extending his hand for a handshake.

"How about a three way challenge?" Dani asked Ulrich and Odd.

"You snowboard?" Ulrich said surprised.

"Of course!" Dani scoffed. "Let's make it a bet."

"If you can handle it," Odd replied. "Twenty bucks each.

"Deal," Dani said. She extended her hand and Odd and Ulrich shook it.

"While you guys are making bets, we're checking into the resort!" Jeremy said.

* * *

"This room is amazing!" Dani laughed as she spun in circles in the middle of her and Aelita's hotel room.

The hotel room in the resort had two twin beds and a comfy interior that looked like the inside of a log cabin. The room had a big heater that warmed the room to a comfortable level and cookies laid on the coffee table.

"It's so comfy," Aelita said. She opened the closet door. "Pretty small closet don't you think?" Dani laughed and the two unpacked their things.

As the two settled in, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Dani chirped. The door opened to reveal Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy.

"Nice room," Ulrich said checking out the place. "We were able to get a cool suite for all three of us."

"Well its just the two of us here," Aelita replied.

"Cool! Let's sleep over!" Odd said slyly and jumped on a bed.

"No you cannot sleep over and get off my bed!" Dani joked tossing a pillow from Aelita's bed at Odd.

"We weren't here to joke around," Jeremy replied. "We're here to tell you in a few minutes everyone will be heading out the mountains."

"Alright, we'll be there," Aelita said. The three boys nodded and headed out.

"Time to start putting on our snow boots!" Dani said when they left. "Let's get going!"

* * *

"Better get into our boots and coats," Ulrich said as he slammed the door to his, Odd's, and Jeremy's suite.

The three boys went to the closet and pulled out all of their winter clothes.

In a few minutes, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were wrapped in their warm winter coats, scarves, gloves, and hats.

"Dani and Aelita are probably already down at the lobby," Jeremy said. "Let's get going."

"Totally gonna shred up that mountain!" Odd cheered as he went out the door.

As the boys left, Kiwi popped out from underneath Odd's bed. He scampered around the room knocking things over and bumping into things.

He bumped the coffee table spilling the plate of complimentary cookies, Ulrich's duffel bag, and Odd's green backup.

Jeremy's laptop spilled onto the floor among Odd's backpack.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Kiwi stopped running and looked around.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The beeping seemed familiar to Kiwi. But where was it coming from?

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Kiwi sniffed the floor towards Jeremy's laptop.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

That's where its coming from! But why won't it stop beeping? Kiwi sniffed the laptop and scratched at it. It won't stop beeping!

Finally Kiwi growled at it and wrestled the laptop. He bit the top of the laptop and opened it.

Kiwi studied the screen trying to understand it as best he could.

The screen flashed red words that said '**_Tower Activated_**'.

Kiwi didn't know what it meant, so he kicked it aside and looked for something better to do.


	3. Stuck

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Stuck  
**

"Now students, remember, in an hour the ski lift rail car will be taking us to the Bear Creek Mountain museum on the other mountain," Mr. Delmas explained. "That'll be plenty of time for you kids to go ski and snowboard. But be here at an hour or we will be leaving without you. Dismissed!"

The students dispersed with their friends to go skiing and snowboarding. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani gathered in their own group.

"Ready to eat my snow dust Dani?" Odd bragged.

"Oh please," Dani scoffed. "This will be the easiest forty bucks I have ever made."

"I can shred on a skateboard and an overboard! There's no way you can beat the master!" Odd cheered.

"Forgetting about me?" Ulrich asked. "For all you know, I'll be winning that forty bucks."

"Then stop talking and start riding," Dani said as she popped on her helmet and goggles and strapped her to a snowboard.

Odd and Ulrich did the same and readied themselves at the top of the mountain.

"Count us down Jeremy!" Odd replied.

"On your marks," Jeremy started. "Get set... GO!" Ulrich, Odd, and Dani rushed down the mountain leaving snow flurries in the air.

"Let's get ready our selves," Aelita said. She strapped herself to some skis and put on some goggles.

"Do you know how to ski Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I've seen people do it before," Aelita explained. "It's mostly just gravity's work. Have you ever skied?"

"Not exactly," Jeremy said embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Aelita chuckled. "I'll teach you."

Jeremy nodded and strapped himself to some skis as well. He stood next to Aelita on the top of the mountain holding onto his ski poles tightly.

"Like I said before, it's just gravity," Aelita said. She gently pushed off her ski poles and zipped down the mountain.

"Just gravity," Jeremy mumbled to himself. He pushed off his ski poles and slid down the mountain. "AHHH!"

"Calm down Jeremy!" Aelita laughed as she looked behind her to see Jeremy panicking. She halted to a stop and watched Jeremy fly down the mountain.

"How do I stop?!" Jeremy screamed. He stuck his poles into the snow thinking that would stop him but instead it jerked him forward and made him fall on his face in the snow.

"Hahaha!" Aelita burst into laughter. She made her way to help Jeremy.

"It's not funny," Jeremy said trying to stifle his chuckles. Aelita helped Jeremy up and dusted the snow off him.

"Wanna try again?" Aelita said jokingly.

"Umm... I'm not so sure," Jeremy answered.

* * *

"Catch me if you can suckers!" Odd laughed. So far he was ahead of Dani and Ulrich.

"Don't think so!" Ulrich shouted as he zipped pass Odd. Odd caught up with in a fraction of a second.

The two looked back to see Dani behind them.

"Come on Dani!" Odd shouted behind him. Suddenly, Dani flew above them spinning a 360 and landing in front of them.

"WHAT?!" Ulrich and Odd gasped. At the bottom of the mountain Dani pulled her snowboard to a stop. Ulrich and Odd did the same.

"Forty dollars please," Dani said batting her eyes. "And maybe you should drop an extra ten for style points."

"How'd you get down here so fast?" Ulrich asked.

"Easy," Dani explained. "When you're going down a mountain so fast, look for a ramp."

"A ramp?" Odd asked. Dani pointed at a snow ramp up on the mountain that's used for snowboarders and skiers.

"Ohh," Ulrich said. "That kind of a ramp. How did we miss that?" The three laughed at each other.

"We have half an hour," Dani replied checking her phone. "Let's hike our way back up."

"Sounds good," Ulrich agreed.

"First one there gets five dollars!" Odd replied. The three friends trotted their way up the mountain.

* * *

"Alright, we have everyone counted for," Ms. Hertz announced. She opened the door to the ski lift rail car. "Get in students!"

The students piled into the large red rail car. When all the students were on board, the car slowly lurched to a start.

The view was breathtaking. The snow capped mountains stood tall and majestic, some birds flew by heading south, and everyone became quiet and enjoyed the view.

"Look over there class," Ms. Hertz said. "That sign over there says we are 3000 feet above sea level."

"Wow that's high!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Why yes it is Sissi," Ms. Hertz replied. "Bear Creek Mountain is not only famous for being a great resort, but also for this ski lift ride!"

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani were looking out from the left side of the ski lift. The view of the snowy mountains amazing.

"This is so beautiful," Aelita sighed. Jeremy stood next to her and Aelita rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder. He blushed and smiled.

"Really wish Yumi were here," Ulrich said. "She would've loved this."

"Yea she would," Dani agreed. "But enjoy it Ulrich! I miss her too but that doesn't you can't have any fun!" Dani nudged Ulrich and he smiled.

"Wish I could just stay here and look at this forever," Odd said in awe.

He stretched his arms over his head and casually set them down, not even realizing Dani was next to him and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Dani shot a look at Odd. "Oh, s-sorry," Odd stammered. As he lifted his arm, Dani pulled it back down to her shoulders.

"Nah, it's okay," Dani said with a smile. "I was getting kinda cold anyways." Odd turned bright red but kept his arm resting at Dani's shoulders.

"Now class look at this!" Mr. Delmas chimed in. "Look! There's a-AAH!" Suddenly the ski lift rail car halted a stop.

The lights in the car stopped and whirring sound of the heaters shut off.

"What's happening daddy?!" Sissi cried as she rushed to her father.

"I-I have no idea!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed. He walked over to an emergency red phone hanging on the hall. He picked it up and it rang.

"Hello?" said a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes hello! This is Jean-Pierre Delmas of Kadic Academy and my kids and I are stuck on the car! What's going on?" Mr. Delmas shouted into the phone.

"We're sorry," said the deep voice. "But that car is no longer in service."

"What do you mean not in service?!" Mr. Delmas said. "We need to get moving now!"

"Sorry, but I don't think so," the deep voice said.

"GAHH!" Mr. Delmas shouted in frustration. "Listen to me! It is below zero and we are stuck at about 3000 feet! Start this car right now!"

"XANA doesn't follow orders," the deep voice replied. "Goodbye." The phone on the other line clicked.

"UGHH!" Mr. Delmas shouted again. He threw the phone on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

"What happened daddy?" Sissi asked.

"We're stuck here," Mr. Delmas replied.

"What?!" Ms. Hertz said. "Mr. Delmas it is below zero out there! We'll freeze in a matter of minutes without heat!"

"I understand that," Mr. Delmas growled. "But apparently someone named XANA won't start this car up again!"

"XANA?!" Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani gasped. Jeremy rushed to Mr. Delmas.

"What exactly did this XANA person say?" Jeremy asked.

"He said XANA doesn't follow orders and that this car is out of service," Mr. Delmas explained.

"This is bad!" Aelita said.

"This is one twisted XANA attack," Ulrich added. "He's gonna turn us into human popsicles!"

"We gotta tell Yumi," Dani replied.

"You're right," Aelita said. She pulled out her pink phone and quickly dialed Yumi's number. Soon after an error message appeared on the screen of her phone. "I have no service!"

"Me too!" Odd said checking his phone.

"Same here," Dani also said checking her phone.

"We're too high in the mountains to get any cell service," Jeremy explained. He looked out the window and sighed. "We're stuck here."


	4. Escape

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Escape**

"UGH!" Mr. Delmas grunted. "UGHHH!" Mr. Delmas pulled and pulled at the rail car's metal doors. But it was no use.

"Jean-Pierre! Just stop!" Ms. Hertz exclaimed as she pulled Mr. Delmas pulled him off the door.

"We need to get out of here S-Suzanne!" Mr. Delmas said. "We will f-f-f-freeze!"

"I understand but we n-need to wait for h-h-help," Ms. Hertz replied. She lead Mr. Delmas to the corner of the rail car where all the students were huddled together. "We're keeping together for body heat."

Mr. Delmas sat down near Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani.

"We h-h-have to stop XANA now," Ulrich whispered to his friends so no one else could hear.

"But how?" Dani asked. "We're too high up."

"Wait, it just s-snowed." Aelita said. "That will cushion our-."

"No way!" Dani shouted. "That is too risky!"

"We have n-n-no choice," Jeremy added. "Also while me and Aelita were skiing, I s-s-saw some sort of snow r-rescue shack a f-f-few miles down."

"Y-y-you think we're close enough to w-w-walk there?" Odd asked.

"I t-t-think so," Jeremy replied. "But we have to alert Yumi to get to Lyoko first."

"But our phones don't work," Ulrich added. Suddenly, Dani shot up from their huddle and faced towards everyone else.

"Hey everyone!" Dani shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Who has a cell phone on them with a signal?" Everyone just stared at Dani.

Ulrich joined Dani and shouted, "Let me rephrase that, if you want your sorry butts to not freeze to death, LET ME SEE YOUR PHONES!"

Everyone rushed to pull out their phones and showed Dani and Ulrich their phones. All had no signal.

"Really?" Jeremy said to Dani. "This was your plan?"

"Hey, we need a phone and this is the only way we can do it!" Dani replied.

"Hey! There's one!" Ulrich said pointing at Mr. Delmas. Mr. Delmas quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"What?" Mr. Delmas said nervously.

"G-g-give us the phone Mr. Delmas," Dani said.

"Excuse me?!" Mr. Delmas gasped.

"P-p-please sir!" Aelita replied. "We need your phone to help all of us!"

"I've already tried calling the hotel and the police department," Mr. Delmas explained. "They won't come for another two hours."

"We need to call somebody else!" Odd added.

"Oh yea?" Mr. Delmas scoffed. "Who?"

"Yumi," Jeremy blurted.

"Yumi?" Mr. Delmas chuckled. "What c-can she do?"

"Save us!" Ulrich shouted. "We n-n-need that phone!"

"Please daddy," said Sissy touching her father's hand. "I want to g-g-get out of here just as much as y-you but I trust them. P-p-please daddy!"

Mr. Delmas reluctantly pulled out his phone and handed it to Dani. She quickly dialed Yumi's number.

"Hello?" Yumi answered.

"Yumi! It's Dani!" Dani replied.

"Dani? What phone are you calling me from?" Yumi asked.

"That's not the point!" Dani said. "XANA is attacking! Get to the factory now!"

"On my way!" Yumi hung up her phone, pulled on her jacket, and made her down to the factory.

* * *

"I-I-I-I can't h-h-handle this c-c-c-cold anymore," Odd shivered.

It's been almost thirty minutes and the kids, Ms. Hertz, and Mr. Delmas were shaking and freezing.

"It's b-b-b-been almost half an hour," Ulrich said. "W-w-w-wer gotta start m-m-moving."

"Then l-l-l-let's start now," Dani replied.

Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Dani got up and headed towards the door. They held onto the handles and pulled. The door didn't budge.

"It's n-n-no use!" Mr. Delmas said. "G-g-g-get down now!"

"No!" Jeremy shouted. "We h-h-have to get out of here now and this is the only w-w-way!"

"Listen to m-m-me now!" Mr. Delmas said and grabbed Jeremy's arm.

"Sir, listen to us!" Ulrich replied. "The only way for us t-t-to get out of here is if you l-l-let us go now!"

"No!" Mr. Delmas shouted.

"Do you guys w-w-w-want to live?" Dani said to the rest of the students. "Then help us p-p-pry this door open!"

At first the students didn't react. Then Sissi stood up and made her to the door. She helped them open the door. It still didn't move.

"Elisabeth!" Mr. Delmas gasped. "Stop helping this heathens!"

"Oh stop daddy!" Sissi shrieked. "I w-w-w-want to get out here!" She looked at Herb and Nicholas. "W-w-well? Don't just sit there! H-h-help!"

Herb and Nicholas scrambled to their feet and went for the door. Suddenly more and more kids got up and tried to open the door.

Then Ms. Hertz jumped to her feet and went for the door. Mr. Delmas grabbed her arm.

"You're crazy S-S-Suzanne!" Mr. Delmas said.

"Stop it Jean-Pierre!" Ms. Hertz said shaking off Mr. Delmas's grip. "This may be silly, b-b-but I want to help!"

Ms. Hertz joined the rest of the students who gripped the door and tried to pull it open.

"Please daddy!" Sissi pleaded. "Help us!"

Mr. Delmas stared for a moment. Then a jolt came over him and his feet started moving. He reluctantly joined the rest of the kids and pulled the door.

"One...two... three... PULL!" Ulrich shouted. Grunts and strains came over the kids as they pulled.

"One more time!" Odd said. "One...two... three... PULL!" They pulled again and a crack appeared.

"Keep pulling!" Aelita groaned. "It's opening!"

Mr. Delmas jumped from the group and grabbed the hand railing. He pulled as hard as he could and the railing ripped off. He stuck it into the crack and the door was open.

"Go kids!" Mr. Delmas said to Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Dani. The five friends nodded.

"Who's going first?" Jeremy asked his friends.

"GERONIMO!" Odd screamed as he jumped from the railing car. The cold winter wind stung Odd's face as it blew against his face. He landed face down in the snow. "Not a scratch! Come on down guys!"

Aelita nodded and jumped. "AAH!" She also landed face down in the snow. She got up and dusted off the snow. "Come on Jeremy!"

Jeremy clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He walked off the edge of the car and before he knew it, snow covered his face.

"You okay Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Just great," Jeremy said spitting out snow. "Come on guys!"

Suddenly the door started to shake and the hand railing holding open the door was starting to crack.

"Dani get out!" Ulrich said.

"No! I'll stay!" Dani replied. "You're stronger on Lyoko!"

Ulrich pushed Dani towards the edge but she was fighting back as well. The hand railing couldn't hold the door open any longer.

"GET OUT!" Ulrich gathered all his strength and pushed Dani out of the car. She fell from the car and landed on her side.

The door slammed shut and it crushed the hand railing. All the kids jumped back. Fear shaded over Ulrich's eyes. "They better make it," he gulped.

* * *

"Are you okay Angel?" Odd asked rushing to Dani.

"My-my arm," Dani groaned. "I can't feel it." Odd helped Dani sit up and she grasped her arm tightly. "I think it's broken!"

"The fall on your side must've snapped it," Aelita said investigating her friend's arm.

"Take this," Jeremy replied handing his scarf to Dani. He fashioned it into a sling and draped it over Dani.

"Thanks," Dani said. "I told Ulrich he'd be much more of a use on Lyoko than me and I was right. My arm is broken, how do I fight?"

"Stop with the crazy talk!" Odd said. "Are your legs broken?"

"No," Dani replied.

"Then you're plenty of help cause we gotta run to that rescue shack," Odd explained. He helped Dani to her feet and wrapped his arm around Dani's waist for support. "Let's go!"


	5. High Wire

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 5  
**

**To Lyoko  
**

Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Dani marched in the white snow with the winter wind trying to hold them back.

They were still a long ways away from the rescue shack, but they had to get there to get to the factory.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Dani shouted. She suddenly fell to her knees grasping her right arm that hung on the sling. "It hurts too much. I can't keep moving."

"You're sling isn't gonna hold," Aelita said. "You need a brace or something."

Odd nodded and ran to a tree. He broke off a couple branches and returned to his friends.

"Mind if I destroy your scarf Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Go ahead," Jeremy replied.

Odd gently unwrapped the scarf from Dani's arm. He wrapped the sticks in the scarf and wrapped the scarf around Dani's neck.

"How's that?" Odd said.

"Hurts a lot less," Dani said with a smile. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

"You watch a lot of movies, you learn a lot of things," Odd chuckled.

"Look!" Jeremy shouted. He pointed through the forest of trees ahead of them. A small log cabin sat in the distance.

"Smoke!" Aelita added. Black smoke from the cabin's chimney rose to the air.

"It's a only a few blocks away," Jeremy said to Dani. "Can you make it?"

"Heck yea," Dani said with a laugh. Odd helped her to her feet. "Come on!"

* * *

The hard cold wind lashed against Yumi's face like a strong whip.

Yumi held her arm to her face as tredged through the snow to get to the sewers.

When she arrived at the sewers, she brushed off all the snow to see ice covering the manhole cover.

"Oh come on!" Yumi said in frustration. She turned to see the snow covered path to the Hermitage. "Time for Plan B."

She picked herself up and went for the Hermitage.

* * *

"There it is," Jeremy said as he set foot on the rescue shack's territory.

Sounds of laughing came from inside. Odd tiptoed to the back and peeked in.

The west wall was covered in computes. The screens all had weather patterns and radars.

On the east wall was a couple of pull out beds. In front of Odd in the center of the shack was a coffee table and a couch.

On the couch were a couple of men in orange coats laughing at something, probably from a television. Odd returned to his friends.

"Couple of guys in there," Odd reported.

"And a couple of snow mobiles around back," Aelita replied.

Two orange snow mobiles sat outside the shack. Jeremy and Odd got on and Dani and Aelita followed.

"Good things the keys are in the ignition," Jeremy said. He started the engine and Odd followed. The snow mobiles roared to life.

"Wait Jeremy, you know how to drive a snow mobile?" Aelita asked wrapping her arms tightly around Jeremy's waist.

"Sure I don't know how to ski, but I do know how to drive a snow mobile," Jeremy replied. He revved the engine and zoomed away.

"You ready Angel?" Odd said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dani chuckled. Her left arm clutched Odd's waist.

"LET'S GO!" Odd hollered as he revved his engine and sped away. Dani looked back to see the two men come out from the shack.

"Better hurry, the guys are coming," Dani warned Odd.

"No problemo!" Odd kicked up the turbo and left the shack in the dust.

* * *

"The Hermitage should be a few miles down!" Jeremy said.

"Do we have enough gas?" Aelita asked.

"More than enough," Jeremy replied. He looked behind him to see Odd and Dani catching up.

"How's the arm Dani?" Aelita said.

"Better than it was ten miles back," Dani answered.

"I see something!" Odd said pointing towards the distance. A tall gray building stood tall a few blocks down.

"The Hermitage!" Jeremy said. "Let's turn up the turbo Odd!" Odd nodded and both of them stepped on the gas.

* * *

Yumi pressed the button to the supercomputer floor. The elevator roared as it started and stopped.

The doors opened and Yumi rushed to the supercomputer. She booted it up and activated the Auto-Virtualization program.

"T-minus five minutes," Yumi said to herself as she activated the program. She ran back to the elevator and pressed the button for the scanner room.

* * *

"It's so c-c-c-c-cold," Sissi shivered.

"W-w-w-w-we all a-a-a-are," Ulrich replied.

The temperature was dropping quicker and quicker and the ski lift rail car hasn't moved. No one has come to help yet.

"W-w-w-w-we're gonna d-d-d-d-die," Herb said.

"No," Ulrich said sternly. "No we're n-n-n-not. We're g-g-g-gonna l-l-l-live."

Suddenly Ms. Hertz fell to the floor. Ulrich rushed to her and placed his fingers on her cold neck. Then he went back to cluster of students.

"W-w-w-what happened Ulrich?" Sissi asked. "Ms. Hertz is o-o-o-o-okay right?"

Ulrich didn't answer that question. All he said was, "We're gonna live."

* * *

Odd and Jeremy screeched to a stop. They helped Aelita and Dani off the snow mobiles and rushed to the secret back door of the Hermitage.

They made their way down the stairs, to the sewers, and to the factory.

They boarded the elevator and stopped at the supercomputer room. "Get to the scanners ASAP!" Jeremy demanded and rushed to the supercomputer.

The elevator stopped on the scanner room floor and the three Lyoko Warriors headed their designated scanners.

"Yumi is already in Lyoko," Jeremy announced. "Better get to it."

"You got it Einstein," Odd replied. The scanner doors slid shut and the virtualization process began.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Dani."

A whirring sound roared from the scanners.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Dani."

A white ray beam scanned the three bodies.

"Virtualization!"

With a blink of the eye, Odd, Aelita, and Dani arrived in Lyoko.


	6. Saving the School

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Saving the School  
**

"Oh great," Odd groaned. "The ice sector!" Odd, Aelita, and Dani ironically landed in the ice sector.

"XANA is just so funny, ain't he?" Aelita joked.

"Hey guys," Dani said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"My arm," Dani replied. She stretched her arm out and in. It seems like her arm was fine.

"It healed!" Odd said.

"Not exactly," Jeremy said.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"You may be able to move your arm but on my screen, your life points went from 100 to 80," Jeremy explained.

"My arm costs 20 life points?!" Dani gasped. "That is so not cool!"

"Sorry to get you mad Dani but there's no time to complain," Jeremy said. "Yumi isn't too far so you're gonna have to run for it."

"No problem Jeremy," Odd replied. He got down on all fours and sprinted off.

"Wait for us!" Dani said. Her and Aelita ran off to catch up to Odd.

* * *

"HI-YAH" Yumi screeched as she threw her fan at a hornet.

As one hornet got destroyed two more flew by.

"Hey Yumi," Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy! You made it!" Yumi said happily.

"Yea and so did Odd, Aelita, and Dani," Jeremy replied. "They're coming your way."

"Good," Yumi panted as she threw another fan at a hornet. "Cause I have a swarm over here!"

"They're coming," Jeremy said. "Hang on!"

* * *

"There's Yumi!" Aelita said as she pointed in the distance.

The three stopped running to see Yumi a few blocks away fighting off hornets.

"She's got a swarm over there," Odd said.

"Then let's help her," Dani replied. She took out her bow and an arrow and set it in place.

She shot the arrow and it flew through the air and destroyed a hornet from afar.

Yumi turned and waved. "Hey guys!" she said.

Odd, Aelita, and Dani ran for Yumi.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shot a laser arrow as he ran making a hornet explode.

Yumi threw a couple more of her fans destroying all the hornets. Odd, Aelita, and Dani caught up with Yumi.

"It's great to see you guys," Yumi said. "I thought you were goners." She took aother look at the group. "Wait, where's Ulrich?"

Odd, Aelita, and Dani exchanged worried looks and finally Dani spoke up. "Ulrich had to stay behind."

"In that rail car without heat?!" Yumi gasped. "You guys left him to freeze?!"

"No, no, no!" Dani said. "He insisted! Actually, I insisted to stay but he pushed me off the car."

"Pushed you?" Yumi said.

"Okay okay! Enough with the stories!" Jeremy said stopping their conversation. "If we're all worried about Ulrich then maybe we should deactivate the tower as soon as possible before he freezes!"

* * *

"Are you s-s-s-sure they're g-g-gonna come?" Sissi asked Ulrich.

"Y-y-yes," Ulrich replied.

A few students including Sissi and Ulrich remained in the corner of the rail car trying to hang onto their lives.

A few other students had fallen over and were stiff. Ulrich didn't have the courage to see if they were still alive or not.

"U-U-Ulrich?" Sissi said.

"Yea?" Ulrich replied.

"I-I-I'm sorry for b-b-being such a brat to y-you," Sissi said. "And to your f-f-friends."

"T-t-thanks for that," Ulrich said. "I appreciate it." Ulrich took Sissi's hand and squeezed it. "We're g-g-gonna get through this."

* * *

"There's the tower!" Odd said as he ran with Yumi, Aelita, and Dani.

"Better hurry!" Jeremy replied. "You got some monsters coming your way."

The team of four looked behind them to see two krabs sliding down the ice towards them.

The Lyoko Warriors picked up their pace and sprinted to the tower.

One karb charged up its laser and fired towards the group. Dani was hit and fell to the ground.

"Dani!" Aelita gasped. Everyone ran towards Dani.

"Ten life points Dani!" Jeremy said.

"Stop!" Dani cried when Yumi, Odd, and Aelita approached her. "Go deactivate the tower! The worst thing that can happen to me is getting devirtualized. The worst thing that can happen to the school is that they turn into ice pops. Leave me! Go!"

Aelita and Yumi obeyed their order and ran towards the tower. However Odd stayed behind and helped Dani up.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked. "Go!"

"No way!" Odd replied. "Lyoko Warriors have to stick together!" He looked towards the krab and raised him arm. "Laser Arrow!"

The laser arrow shot through the sky and landed on a krab, making it explode.

The other krab fired its laser at Odd. "Laser Arrow!" Another one of Odd's laser arrows were fired.

The krab reacted fast and fired its lasers destroying Odd's laser arrow.

Dani was weak due to her life points but Odd was right, Lyoko Warriors stick together.

She struggled for her bow and an arrow. She slipped it into place and shot at the krab. Before the krab could fire another laser, Dani's arrow destroyed the krab.

"Do your thing Aelita," Yumi said. Aelita nodded and entered the tower. Yumi guarded the outside as she waited.

* * *

Ulrich was the last one standing. He shook and shivered from head to toe.

Sissi laid on the floor next to him. She had fallen a few minutes ago and Ulrich couldn't bring himself to check her pulse.

* * *

Aelita stepped on the three rings when she walked in the tower.

She floated up to the second floor of the tower.

* * *

Ulrich couldn't move his arms or legs out of the fetal position he was in.

He looked up at the thermometer on the side of the rail car.

The red mercury in the thermometer kept going down to the negatives.

Ulrich had accepted it. He was gonna freeze to death.

* * *

A screen appeared in front of Aelita and she placed her hand on it.

Her name appeared along with the word 'Code'. She entered the code 'Lyoko'.

"Tower Deactivated."

* * *

"Return to the past now!"

Jeremy tapped a few keys and activated a return to the past.

A light beam burst from the supercomputer and surrounded the factory, then Kadic, then the city, then the country, then the world.

Everything was thrown back in time.


	7. A Vacation Re-do

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 5: High Wire  
**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 7  
**

**A Vacation Re-do **

Everything was returned to the past and the Lyoko team found themselves back on the bus going to Bear Creek Mountain, this time, Yumi was with them.

On the bus Yumi sat with Dani, Aelita with Jeremy, and Odd with Ulrich.

"It feels so good to unwind and go on vacation with you guys," Yumi said kicking back in her seat.

"We're glad you can come along," Jeremy added.

"It's not a vacation without you," Aelita said with a smile.

They looked over at Ulrich sitting with Odd and noticed Ulrich shivering.

"Still shaking?" Yumi giggled.

"Hey! You try being trapped in a frozen rail car!" Ulrich snapped back.

Dani tossed another a small blanket Ulrich's way. He caught it and wrapped himself in it.

"At least we saved you before you and the whole school turned into human icicles," Dani replied.

"That would've been hard to explain to the authorities," Ulrich grumbled.

Everyone nodded and agreed. "This is great," Dani said.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"This. All of us here," Dani explained. "I'm so glad to find some true friends around here, and I appreciate it."

"Awhh," Yumi cooed and pulled Dani in for a hug. Everyone got up and joined their embrace.

"Next stop, Bear Creek Mountian!" Odd said pumping his fist in the air.


End file.
